Thrown Into Time
by ziva10
Summary: When Beka is spelled into her descedants time what will she be willing to do to go home and will she be able to.
1. Prolouge

**Hi so this is my first multi chapter fan fiction and so I want reviews good and bad because I want to improve and FYI I don't own Beka Cooper or anything else except for the plot thanks **

"Come on Eskren I know that this is the kidnappers base I just want to be sure before I tell Goodwin" Beka told Eskren. "I don't like it Beka going out on your own to these kidnappers base you could get hurt" Eskren told Beka worriedly ,"I'll be fine I'm not even doing anything just a peek so I know its them" Beka told Eskren her Partner of five years.

"Fine but have your whistle with you in case you get in trouble and keep that charm Rosto had made for you so we can track you alright" Eskren said "fine" she said " hey have you told Rosto" asked him " err well not yet but"

"Beka what if something happens I'll be left explaining to your fiancée the Rouge why your hurt or missing and he didn't know" Eskren said "if you tell anyone where I am I will hurt you" she said with a dangerous look in her eye's "fine but if this ends bad I'm dead" " you'll be fine"

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzz

About Midnight

She walked out the Dancing Dove where she lived sense she got engaged to Rosto. She had worn all black and had extra knives strapped on plus her usual she wore on watch.

As she slipped closer to the building which was in the cesspool she thought that something wasn't right but brushed it off as nerves later she would curse herself. As she slipped into the old building she saw a flash of movement in the corner of her eye.

Spinning as she drew out a knife she approached the shadow. "who's there" when a little mot came running out yelling "you shouldant have come you nobber tis a trap".

Just as she heard a voice say "good we can get you out of the way before our plans progress farther". The she saw the circle drawn under her feet and heard a mage yell a spell before it all went black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so if this up quick then its because I got my butt together and if it took a while its because I got writers block oh and two things the disclaimer is for the whole story and I have no idea where I'm going with this I'm just writing on whim so who knows how it will turn out**

***= like a portal you see on magic shows**

"She's waking up" Beka heard a mot say as she started to wake up. "Do you know her George" "nope will just have to wait for her to wake up Alanna". That's odd Beka thought their wasn't anyone at the kennel named Alanna.

"I think she's waking up George" someone named Alanna said. "Good I'll go tell Jonathan" Beka heard as she finally opened her eyes. "who are you" she asked the sort women with red hair.

"I am Alanna the Lioness of Tortall and who are you is the big question" Alanna asked? "the lioness of Tortall what did you do to be called that I've never heard that". "oh no we really need Jonathan to get here".

"Who is Jonathan" "no that's not right the king is King Roger The Second ? What year is it" Beka asked "it's 452HE" Alanna said. "OH shit" "what" Alanna asked "I came from 237HE" Beka practically yelled as this George person came in with someone who had a crown on.

"well George I think you need to get Numair for this problem" said King Jonathan "right away" George said. "Also Alanna did you ask her what her name was" George asked. "well sorta" "it is Beka Cooper".

"okay this just got really weird sense that makes you the family's famous ancestress" George said "I don't understand I'm your what" she asked "um George perhaps you should go get Numair" said King Jonathan.

"Oh right leaving now"

_The Gardens _

"Numair Numair" he yelled "What I'm in the middle of completing a very important spell" he yelled "it don't matter this is way more important" he replied "how"

" its got to do with time a time traveler is my ancestress" he yelled well why didn't you say that in the first place" he yelled "where is she "the infirmary" "then let's go" as he started running up to the infirmary

_Back in the Infirmary_

"Where am I how did I get here" Beka asked "I don't know it must have been a very powerful mage. Can you tell me anything about the spell" Alanna asked

"well I remember a little gixie running and telling me to run because it was a trap and there was a circle and we both where in it" she said with a scrunched face. "oh no oh Goddess no" Alanna said as both she and the King looked horrified "what happened"

"Jonathan can you explain" she asked very distressed. "of course the ritual that was performed is very dark magic darker than anything you'd have heard of it is a time travel spell and it almost always kills the person who is sent unless they are god-blessed" he replied very morbidly

"oh no black god no the gixie" she said ready to faint "that is not the worse part the spell requires an innocent life to work like a young girl" he said very sadly "may black god take her gently poor gixie" "aye so mot it be" he replied "now rest and when you wake will try to get you home"

"Home oh goddess Rosto oh no what will he do" shouted Beka "who my fiancée the" she replied only to be interrupted by Georges yell "I got Numair he's right here" shouted George" hello Miss Cooper how are you I'm Numair the Tortall black mage"

"interesting" she said before noticing "by all gods you look like me pa mister George right" she exclaimed "George Cooper at your service and what my famous ancestress was this about a fiancée" he replied slightly flirtingly

"cooper and famous ancestress? what I'm just a plain Lower City dog the only thing I'm famous for is being engaged to the rouge of Corus" she replied hesitantly "Rouge well I guess mother was wrong and It was in my blood to be the Rouge."

"George I get that your excited about meeting your many greats grandma but relax she needs to sleep so we can talk about her arrival later" that all but put George and Jonathan into hysterics "boys it wasn't that funny" Alanna said trying to make them quiet "yes it was was especially your reaction sweetheart"

_Flashback _

_They had just finished speaking over the things Jonathan needed to do before his wedding when an extremely bright light showed up* and a women showed up with a lot of weapons and dressed all in black popped out._

_With that Alanna shot up with her sword drawn before George had even recovered from the blast of powerful magic to his sight. "who are you" she yelled "humph I'm" the mystery women said before passing out._

_Well I guess we will just have to wait for her to wake up Alanna" said Jonathan "fine but I want a guard on her while she's in the infirmary so she doesn't slip away for all we know she could be an assassin"_

"_Alana if she were an assassin she wouldn't have been about to tell you her name" George replied calmly. "yes I suppose you are right George" she said a little more calmly. "of course I am I'm perfect" he said smugly. "sure keep telling yourself that" she replied instantly. "hey I am perfect all around"._

"Okay I suppose it was kind of funny" she compromised. During this nobody had noticed Beka had nodded off and was softly snoring.


	3. Chapter 2

"What do you mean she's missing Eskren" Rosto yelled. "She had a hunch about were the latest kidnapping gang was" Eskren said trying to keep his cool sense he had Goodwin, Kora, Anniki, and now Rosto yelling at him about Beka's disappearance.

Not that he blamed them but couldn't they understand she would have gone if he had known or not but at least they knew where to start. Plus they had the entire power of the dogs and the Rouge they had to find her sooner or later.

Though for the cities sake he hoped sooner an angry Rosto paired with Goodwin and Lord Gershom the city would be methodically torn apart.

"Rosto start sending your own people out to look for her the Dogs are covering the shack she was going to so use your contacts and find her" he finally yelled backed.

"Now if you'll excuse me I must go and see the shack were collecting evidence and Lord Gershom is going to have mages look over it and give the scent dogs a place to start" he explained. "right I'm going to have all my people looking for her and I want daily updates".

"Will do, between you, Goodwin, and Lord Gershom gods help whoever did this"

~o0o~

"What do yah got" he asked "a circle was drawn and it looks like something a mage does" Goodwin answered. "Goodwin what are you doing you should be at the kennel running it" he exclaimed. "what did you expect me to this is my pup and I should be here and I have put some clerk in charge temporarily.

"Okay I just came from telling Rosto, he wants daily updates and he's sending his own people out looking for her" he explained. "Well that's a real good start that means we know if she's in the city will know.

"Yep but I'm worried this don't seem like a run of the mill covering their tracks kidnapping" Eskren said. I know I've been thinking that to with the mage circle and all" Goodwin replied. "it's probably a bigger then some kidnappings"

"I'm going to get Barry to come look at this we need a powerful mage and he's the best I know" Goodwin said.

"kay I could run and get him I know where his office is" Eskren said before running off. He couldn't stop praying to both Mithros and the Black God to not take Beka yet for all their sakes.


	4. Authors Note

**Hi this is Ziva10 and I hate having to do this because authors notes really annoy me but I think I should put one up because I want to say that I will be trying to update every Tuesday but I make no promises and it's a slow process. **_Also if anyone wants to become my beta I would accept with open arms because I'm not that great at catching grammar and spelling mistakes__**.**_** So this is Ziva10 signing off till Tuesday.**


	5. Chapter 3

**So I'm really sorry it took so long but my brother broke his leg and school is starting to get hard. Also did anyone recognize the NCIS reference last chapter. Eskren used it but it's Gibbs in the show.**

Corus 457 HE

Once Beka fell back asleep Jon, Alanna and George started to argue on what to do with her." we can't just put her here she could be a danger to us a mage that powerful can do many things" Alanna said. While George agreed he didn't know what they could do with her sense she needed to stay near them.

Then a thought struck him "what about she stay with me after all I'm only there a few weeks while I transfer the throne to some other cove and we have a few empty rooms in the Dove". And I could learn a few stories bout my ancestress and her time period.

"Perfect that way she's near if we need to talk to her" Jon said. Plus she'd be more comfortable in the Lower City then here.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZ

"Tis alright lass just your 6 times grandson" he said with a smile. It took Beka all here self control not to groan because she'd thought it was a nightmare. "well there goes that theory" she said making George snort with laughter.

"so am I staying here in the palace or am I goings to rent an apartment in the city" Beka asked thinking how she could afford to live somewhere. "its alright you'll be living with me at the Dancing Dove" she asked with a slight happiness in her eyes. "course lass best place plus its free".

"oh thank you it means so much to me" Beka said her eyes alight with a joy they had been missing sense she got there. "Kay you be ready to go when the healer clears yah I've already been away from the court for too long" he said with a smile.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Okay you look great but please take it easy and come to me if anything comes up" said the healer. It was amazing Beka thought as she walked away feeling great. A dog healer would have taken twice this and she would have felt like scummer. But think about they get paid Beka there's a reason they get that much money.

She was happy to get back into her clothes though she did keep her arm guards and gorgetoff seeing as those would get a bit of attention and if Alanna was anything to go off she'd get enough attention wearing trousers.

"Ready lass Jon lent us some horses to use so we don't have to walk" George said smiling. Great she thought with a grimace horses making him laugh at her expression. "what will I be doing there I can't stand around doing nothing " she wondered. "we figured you could just watch my back at the court while Numair works on a way to get you home." No Beka thought I can't protect a rogue, but he is your descendent and it would be more interesting than just sitting around. "fine I'll do it but I will only protect you I won't do any _errands_ got it" she said "I would expect nothing less from dog famous for her law-abidingness".

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

As they rode down the lower city streets she couldn't help but stare at the changes. She noticed that there were no women in trousers only men. Also she noticed the looks George was getting but then remembered he was the rogue and that only a looby would publically disrespect him.

Once they finally got to the Dove she was happy to see it was still the same even after 200 years. She was about to get down when George grabbed her waist and she swung off the horse. The second she was on the ground she took her baton and whacked him on the knee. Not hard of course but just enough to know not to do that again.

"Just because I'm a mot don't mean I like to be handled by anyone like that besides my _fiancé_ _George_"

"Ow! That hurt, well I guess that's what I guess for messin' with a guard."

As they walked into the Dove Beka saw a red head run toward George who then started yelling at him.

"George Cooper you were not supposed to be gone this long its been three days and you didn't even stop by" shouted Risaph.

"Sorry lass I was busy but we should get into a room 'fore I explain." That made sense to me because saying a Dog is here from the past is not something you would want going around the city.

"Right come on lass this way I just had this room respelled so no listening spells are near this okay George."

"Great Risaph now come on it's a bit of a long story"

As Beka told her side of the story Risaph was nodding though she looked suspicious at the mages words. Than George told her what had happened while she was asleep.

Risaph went to satnd up and said …

**Cliffie sorta it's also because I'm writing this as I go to school and I'm not sure what Risaph should say. Also am I spelling her name right because I don't have any of the books. Also if the accents are weird well than I'm sorry but im trying to write a little lower city cant but im not good at accents. Ziva10 signing off**

**PS **

**!**

!

**Down farther **

**!**

**!**

**Press the nice purple button its very lonely **


End file.
